The present invention is related to the use of accessories to improve the transportability and aesthetic appearance of mobile stations, and is more particularly directed to the use of handles or tethers for mobile stations.
Description of Related Art
Participants in the mobile telephone industry are in a constant search to differentiate their telephones by making them easier to use and more aesthetically appealing. For example, tethers have been developed that are comprised of short cords forming a loop having a free end and an opposite end fixed to the mobile telephone. In this manner, the loop can be opened to receive a wrist, allowing the tether and phone to be worn as a bracelet. Alternatively, the free end of the tether can be grasped to facilitate transport of the mobile telephone.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,249,684 to Hasegawa (“Hasegawa”) discloses an ergonomic handle 18 for a wireless telephone 14. The handle includes a convex outer surface 32 and an inner surface 30 with rounded and concave portions, as shown in FIG. 4 of Hasegawa. Overall, the handle has an elongate rectangular shape with a width W that is more narrow than its length. At one end the handle is attached to, and extends from, a swivel portion 33 allowing the other end of the handle to rotate about the axis B—B with respect to the telephone.
When rotated outwards, away from a keypad 19 of the telephone, the handle extends downwards from the bottom of the telephone to the other end that is coplanar with the telephone. As is shown in FIGS. 2 and 3 of Hasegawa, the handle can then be gripped by the user in a single hand to place the telephone at their ear and mouth. Ostensibly, the handle allows the user to position the phone proximate the ear and mouth without the hand getting in the way. Also, Hasegawa describes the shape of the handle as being ergonomic and relieving biomechanical stresses due to flexion of the wrist.
Despite the advantages of the above-listed devices, further improvements in the aesthetic appearance, ease of use and transportability of mobile stations are always desirable. Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a handle for a mobile station that provides for easy gripping and transport of the mobile station, while improving the aesthetic appearance of the mobile station.